


Bonnie & Clyde

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miss one mission and you're suddenly the intergalactic Bonnie and Clyde."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie & Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #015 "black"

"I feel ridiculous," said Sam's voice from somewhere in the back of the al'kesh.

Jack didn't look up from taking inventory of their supplies, specifically checking the non-Earth weaponry they'd need for this mission. "This is all Daniel's fault," he told her. "He's the one who got us both into this."

"Yes," said Sam, dryly. "Miss one mission and you're suddenly the intergalactic Bonnie and Clyde."

"With a tackier wardrobe," said Jack, rolling his shoulders against the uncomfortable feel of what Daniel called 'undercover rawhide' and which he'd refused to put on until they were well underway.

"Tell me about it," Sam muttered, still completely out of sight.

Jack checked through their supplies again, then made sure their back-up Earth-issue gear was well hidden. "Hey, Carter, aren't you dressed yet?"

He'd seen her usual undercover getup— like his, but with cleavage— and it shouldn't have taken her this long to get into it.

"Carter?" he called. "You okay?"

He heard her sigh loudly. "Vala switched my gear pack while I was running diagnostics on the al'kesh."

"With what?" asked Jack.

Instead of answering, Sam stepped back into the main cabin.

Jack's first thought was, _Isn't that Vala's space pirate outfit?_ and his second thought was completely lost in the haze induced by the sight of Sam in black leather.

"I—" he began, without any idea how to finish that sentence. "You—"

"I know I look ridiculous," said Sam, crossing her arms self-consciously— which did nothing for Jack's concentration, since it only gave him a better view of her cleavage. "What was Vala thinking?"

"Probably that you'd look absolutely..." he fumbled for the right word before settling for, "...hot."

Sam turned faintly pink. "Really?"

That outfit had looked good enough on Vala (he was allowed to look and anyway, she was Danny's girl) but on Sam, it was something else entirely.

"Hell, yes," he said, without hesitation.

"Oh," she said, still blushing. "Then, could you lace me up? I can't quite reach."

"Sure," said Jack, and she turned so he could tighten the laces on her bodice. When he was finished, he rested both hands on her shoulders, still standing behind her. "One question, Carter."

She glanced back at him. "What?"

"Do you think Vala would let you borrow this again?"

Sam grinned, blue eyes dancing. "Maybe after this mission," she said. "Come on, Clyde."

"Right behind you, Bonnie."

THE END


End file.
